


How Many Winks Does It Take?

by CalamityK



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, badboy!Liam, i dont know why i wrote this, larry is mentioned i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Liam was supposed to be the innocent one.</i><br/>--------</p><p>Zayn walks in on Liam having sex and cant get the images out of his head.<br/>Especially the part where Liam looks him directly in the eyes, thrusts, then <i>winks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Winks Does It Take?

**Author's Note:**

> [tommothetease](http://tommothetease.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> yes this is a repost because i deleted it im sorry

                Liam was always the innocent one, the shy-ish guy. Blushing every time one of them made an innuendo or shaking his head with disapproval at the way they talked about girls they wanted to bring home from clubs. He wasn’t big on partying and random hookups like the rest of them. Sure, he’d had a few, but only if he was very drunk. Liam just acted like a prude sometimes. Maybe that’s why the scene Zayn and Niall walked in on didn’t seem possible.

            They were stumbling back to Niall and Liam’s shared flat, laughing and goofing off like usual.  They’d been out to a club and for once had managed to not pick up any girls, probably because they weren’t even close to drunk. Truth was Zayn hadn’t been completely interested in picking up girls lately anyway, and they’d gotten bored at the club after Harry and Louis had run off to do god only knows what. So they simply decided to go back to Niall’s and watch a movie. No big loss. They figured Liam would be watching TV or passed out in his room.

            What neither one expected, however, was to burst in on Liam vigorously fucking some girl into the couch. Niall had shrieked and immediately back tracked to the hallway shielding his eyes. But Zayn was literally too baffled to move. Liam, _innocent, puppy dog Liam,_ was sweating over top of some girl Zayn had never seen before. He hadn’t wavered either; he just continued driving into the girl who was too far gone to even notice someone had come in. Just as Zayn finally collected himself to step backwards Liam looked up at him. They made direct eye contact and Zayn froze again, because Liam was still going. His eyes were wide open and sweat was rolling down his forehead. He was looking right at Zayn as the girl underneath him let out a giant moan and clawed at Liam’s back. Right as she climaxed Liam smirked and winked at Zayn. _Winked._ Like it didn’t bother him at all that Zayn was standing there watching him have sex, _like he was proud._ It sent an odd shiver down his spine and Zayn quickly shuffled backwards, stumbling over his own feet and hitting the door frame full force before he turned and darted into the hallway, clambering to shut the door behind him.

            Niall was standing off to the other side of the hall wide eyed and just as shocked as Zayn, “W-was that really Liam?”

Zayn could only nod a response. The image of Liam’s eyes, pupils blown wide as he was sweating and pounding his cock into someone, was now permanently ingrained in his brain.

\----------

            Liam had been trying to fill a void. A large part of him was sick of everyone treating him like he was a prude. He felt empty every time someone compared him to a puppy dog, or cracked a joke when he blushed at an innuendo. He knew he acted innocent a lot of the time, and part of his image was his own fault. He couldn’t help blushing though when sex was mentioned or when Niall or Zayn would start discussing which girl would probably give the best blowjob. It was just an automatic reaction. It wasn’t like he’d never been with girls. He had. He just always felt awkward about discussing it. He sometimes felt awkward doing it too, and that was worse, because he liked sex he really did. Something just felt off when he fucked around with a random girl, unless he was plastered. Even then it still seemed strange.

            Lately though, the ‘good boy’ image was really starting to bother him. He decided he was done with it. Maybe hooking up would ease the emptiness some, maybe all it was, was him not having enough sex. That could make a person feel empty right? He watched Niall and Zayn plow through an endless stream of girls, never feeling bad about it; and everyone knew what Louis and Harry were doing when they snuck off.  Liam seemed to be the only one not enjoying himself. So he’d decided a week ago that he was going to. He was going to take everyone’s angelic image of ‘Liam Payne’ and completely shatter it.

            So far he’d managed to hook-up with five different girls. He’d even been sober for two of them. He still felt weird though. The void was still there. It had only lessened slightly when Niall and Zayn had walked in on him last night. It was weird knowing that they’d seen him having sex, but they were less likely to call him a prude now. In fact, some part of him knew that’s what he’d been aiming for. Them knowing about him having sex, that was kind of the point.

            He sighed. Things were going to be awkward for a bit he was sure. He hadn’t stopped fucking the bouncy redhead, who was either named Kylee or Kyla, when Niall and Zayn had burst in. The part of him that no longer wanted to be the ‘good boy’ had kept him going.

He hadn’t expected Zayn to just stand there and watch though, eyes wide with shock. Locking eyes with Zayn, who’d looked so dumbfounded, had made his insides coil pleasantly for some unknown reason. His dark haired mate had looked close to fainting when Liam winked at him. He didn’t know why he’d winked. It just felt right at the time, the girl under him climaxing and clawing at him. It felt as though Zayn was the one clawing him because _Zayn_ was the one he was looking at, but he still hadn’t looked away. He’d just winked instead. He knew it was _weird._ Zayn had actually looked mortified when he’d finally stumbled out into the hall. _Things were definitely going to be awkward with Zayn,_ and he’d have to face that eventually.

Just as the thought hit him, his phone vibrated and he looked down at it. It was a text from Harry:

**My place for pizza and movie? All the lads are already here.**

Looks like he’d be facing him sooner rather than later.

\----------

            “Liam, _our Liam?!?_ You’re sure?” Zayn watched Louis spew beer halfway across the room as he yelled. They were in Harry’s living room, and Niall was telling about the scene he and Zayn stumbled into last night.

            “The only Liam I fucking live with, yeah.” Niall responded dragging a long sip out of his own bottle and sitting down in an arm chair to the side of the couch.

            Harry came in and plopped down between Zayn and Louis, cuddling into Louis’s lap and tossing his legs over Zayn. “Are you sure he wasn’t drunk? He never does anything unless he’s drunk.” Harry inquired sounding slightly amused.

            Niall let out a choking laugh, “Ask Zayn. He was in there longer than I was.”

            Zayn shrank back into the couch. Niall made it sound like he’d stayed to witness live porn, but he hadn’t. He really had been too shocked to move at the time. Sure they’d all walked in on each other in some compromising positions at some point, but none of them had ever walked in on Liam, until now. Liam just didn’t fuck around, and if he did he kept it quiet. Zayn could still see Liam’s eyes and the slick of his back as he’d positively drilled the girl. None of it would leave his mind, and he didn’t know why. He shuddered and tried to down his entire beer at once.

            “What do you mean he was in there longer?” Louis spewed again looking over at Zayn. “What did you do?! Watch?” He was laughing now.

            Zayn’s blush was noticeable even through his tan skin. “No! I wasn’t watching…I didn’t mean to. I mean…I didn’t mean to see what I saw…He just…I mean it was Liam for Christ sake. I was too stunned to move!” He yammered out. Harry let out a loud laugh and the other’s joined him, and Zayn decided he was never going to tell them about the eye contact, or the winking. He’d never hear the end of it. _It was all too weird._

            Just then a voice filtered through from Harry’s kitchen.  “What’s so funny lads? Did I miss some grand joke already?” Liam said smiling as he crossed into the living room.

            Zayn stiffened visibly as Liam came into view. He didn’t mean to, he’d planned on acting normal, like nothing had happened. But as soon as he saw Liam’s face his brain pictured him naked and on top of someone again, and it suddenly felt like he was _never_ going to unsee it. He quickly chugged down the rest of his beer, and looked over at Niall. The blonde wasn’t looking to comfortable either. _Good,_ at least he wasn’t the only one.

            He then hesitantly looked again at Liam, who was still standing, and they made eye contact. Once again his brain took him back to last night when he’d seen those brown eyes half-lidded and pleased. He shifted in his seat. Liam noticed Zayn’s discomfort and smiled.  Smiled like he knew exactly what went through Zayn’s head. It made Zayn get that weird shiver again; an unknown, misplaced feeling settling into his stomach.

The standing boy then walked over to the couch and grabbed Harry’s legs tossing them off of Zayn. “Budge up; I’d like to sit down too.” Much to Zayn’s dismay Harry moved up and snuggled into Louis’s side allowing Liam to plop down right next to Zayn. Zayn gulped as the feeling in his stomach shifted. It was going to be a long night.

\----------

            Liam didn’t know why he was enjoying making Zayn uncomfortable. He knew it was making things more awkward, but he couldn’t help making the older boy squirm. He could just as easily pick on Niall, but he didn’t really want to. He had no idea why. He just plopped down on the couch and scooted as close to Zayn as possible, slinging an arm around his shoulders. He felt Zayn’s whole body go stiff, and the other boys were looking over at him, except Harry who was snuggled into Lou. So Niall had obviously gotten around to telling everyone then.  

            “So where’s the pizza, Harry?” Liam said trying to break the tension. He looked over at the curly head propped into the crook of Louis’s neck.

            “Should be here in like fifteen.” He mumbled never even raising his head.

            Niall got up from his chair and shuffled into the kitchen. Everyone else just sat there silent, Zayn completely rigid under Liam’s arm. This was probably the quietest it had ever been when they all were together, and Liam knew it was solely because they all knew he’d openly hooked up with someone. It kind of pissed him off since the rest of them did it all the time.

            “So is it really going to be this awkward because I fucked a few girls or…?” He stated just as Niall came back in and handed him a beer, eyes averted to the floor.

            Zayn sat up a little straighter and murmured. “A few girls?” questioningly under his breath.

            Liam furrowed his eyebrows and removed his arm from around Zayn letting it fall to his lap. “Yeah, a few girls,” He didn’t understand why that was so unbelievable, “five in the last week if we are being frank.” He let more agitation into his voice than he’d meant to.

            Niall sputtered, “Five?! How did you manage five? I thought you were in your room almost every time I came home?” His eyes widened at Liam.

            Liam gripped the neck of the beer Niall had brought him. “I came home late a few times myself, and let me assure you that you _can_ , in fact sleep through anything.”

            Before an argument could erupt the door buzzed and Louis jumped up from under Harry. “Pizza’s here! You all best pick out a movie now.” He said sternly and darted through the kitchen.

            Liam sighed setting his beer on the floor and crawled over to the DVD rack. Did they all see him as _so fucking innocent,_ that they actually thought it was impossible for him to shag anyone? He shuffled through the DVD’s skipping over Toy Story, which he usually picked, and popped some action flick with a lot of guns and gore into the player. His shoulders sagged a little as he slipped Toy Story back onto the rack. He still felt empty. There was something he wanted; it wasn’t these girls he’d been messing around with, and it wasn’t the recognition of his dirty deeds he now had from the guys. He glanced back at his best mate who still hadn’t moved from the couch. His eyes met Zayn’s and locked in the same awkward intense stare they had last night, and for the same unknown reason he had the night previous, Liam winked.

\----------

            Zayn was drunk, very drunk.  After Liam winked at him he’d managed to hastily down two more beers and break into Harry’s liquor cabinet. All because of some stupid unnamed feeling he had knotting in his stomach. They all had welcomed the liquor though, so now they were all technically very drunk. It had loosened the room considerably, and now they were all laughing over some joke Harry had made that Zayn didn’t really catch. He laughed anyway; he was too drunk to care.

            The movie had long since ended and they’d all managed to find their way to the floor. Niall was sprawled out in the middle of all of them with his eyes closed. “Hey…l-let’s all play a game.” His words were slurred and Harry and Liam both let out a loud “Yes!” immediately, and Zayn was nodding vigorously. A game didn’t sound bad at all to his addled brain.

            So that’s how they ended up playing truth or dare. They always tried to avoid it when they were drunk, because really none of them could hold their tongues when it came to truths, and dares were even worse. One time Harry had actually woken up in a stairwell dressed in ladies underwear, the lacey, thong variety. Truth or dare was a dangerous game when you’re plastered.

            Louis had already dared Harry to put his underwear on his head like a beanie, and Niall had dared Zayn eat something awful he’d concocted in the kitchen, that had tasted worse than licking someone’s foot, and so far it was going very typically. When it was his turn again though Louis was the one who got to ask the question or dare the dare. And since Louis’s dares were always the worst, most mortifying ones, Zayn made the mistake of picking truth.

            Louis chuckled and then stopped and put his hand on his chin, like he was massively contemplating what he would ask. Finally he grinned and took another swig of the bottle closest to him and said, “You’re the most self-confident out of all of us, Zayn. So do tell us…what is something you’re insecure about, and don’t you darrrree say your hair.”

            Before Zayn could really think about the question he felt words spilling out of his mouth. “SometimesIThinkI’mGay.” He said it so fast and low he barely even heard himself, and he really sincerely hoped that meant the others didn’t hear him either. He really, really was drunk. He’d never planned on telling anyone that, ever, and now all the lads were looking at him like he had a dick taped to his forehead. Quickly he tried his best to smile and cover it up with, “I mean my hair. I hate my hair.”

            Louis started rolling around on the floor cackling. “I knew it! No one owns more hair product than me and gets to say he’s straight. Called it. I totally called it.” His words were slurring and mixing with his laughter, and Zayn didn’t know what else to do, so he laughed too. Soon enough Harry joined. Niall and Liam remained silent and Zayn looked worriedly toward where Niall had been laying, expecting to see a look of horror or something at Zayn’s unexpected confession. Instead he saw that Niall was silent because he’d passed out cold. This made him laugh harder. They’d managed to drink the Irish one under, and that was hilarious.

            Forgetting Liam was behind him, Zayn fell back and his head landed in Liam’s lap. That’s when it registered that Liam still wasn’t laughing. He also wasn’t as drunk as the rest of them. He never was, typical Liam. Even as drunk as he was he could still remember what Liam had looked like fucking that girl, sweaty, muscular, dominant, _hot._ Zayn shook his head quickly trying to sit up. He could suddenly place a name on that feeling he’d had in his stomach earlier. _Attraction._ Funny the things you discover when you’re almost too drunk to function.

            Harry had finally stopped laughing and ran over tackling Liam to the ground which, thankfully, knocked Zayn away from him. “So Liiiaaaaaaam,” Harry drawled out his name, “It’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

            Louis piped up from across the room instantly. “Oooh, pick dare! We can make him stand outside naked.” Zayn wondered how Louis could be so totaled and still be perky.

            Liam shifted and tossed Harry off of him sitting up, “Its cold outside, mate. I’ll take truth.” He definitely wasn’t as drunk as the others Zayn could tell, but he was still pretty drunk.

            Harry set up and his face took on a deadly mischievous look. “Okaaaaaaay then, tell us why you’re shagging so many girls now.” He pointed a finger sloppily into Liam’s face and wagged it around, “S’very out of character for you, Liaaaamm”

            Zayn watched as Liam flinched and batted Harry’s hand away. He suddenly got very serious. “I…I don’t know.” He frowned and Zayn wanted to wipe it off his face. He didn’t like watching Liam sad. “I feel empty inside lately, like I’m missing something.” Zayn frowned, he could relate to that. He felt empty sometimes too. Liam continued, "I thought it was because I didn’t have as much sex as the rest of you. B-but that’s not it. It’s almost like…like I need something other than random girls….someone other than random girls.” As he spoke the last his eyes locked with Zayn’s for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two days. Only this time they were shining with something new. Zayn didn’t know what, but it made his stomach coil up again and…. _no._

            Zayn shook his head vigorously breaking their gaze and tried to stand up. He was just crocked. He was probably seeing something in Liam’s eyes that wasn’t there, because he was completely tilted and attracted to his best mate. His best mate who he’d seen naked. Naked and sweating and actively hammering himself into…. _Stop Zayn._ He really needed to sober up, or pass out, before he ended up with a tent in his trousers that screamed ‘I don’t just think I’m gay, I’m most definitely gay for Liam’.

            He grabbed onto the couch for support and turned, “I…I think I need to go home now.” He groaned out. He looked back to see Harry waving him out and Louis looking completely unconcerned. “Yeah… time to head back. Walking might…might sober me up.” That was a reasonable excuse. Walking was one of three things that usually sobered him up,the other two being coffee, and sex.

            He turned back toward the door thinking he was home free when Liam called out, “Wait up Zayn! I think it’s about time I left too; Niall’s enough for you all to be stuck with. So I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            Zayn tried to beat him out the door but Liam caught up. “Hey, we’re both really drunk so let’s walk together. Our flats are close, so it makes sense.”

            Zayn meant to say no, that he needed to catch a cab, but he felt himself nodding instead. By the time they got to the street he was staggering and he almost fell flat of his face, but Liam caught him under the arms with a firm grip.

Liam chuckled, “It’s going to take a bit more than walking to sober you up, mate.” He said as he set Zayn back on his feet.

            Zayn turned and looked at him. He was smiling and his face was warm. He looked more like the old innocent Liam, and not like the recent Liam who was shagging strangers to fill up some space inside him. _Both Liam’s were still hot._ Zayn blinked trying once again to gather his scattered thoughts, but Liam was holding him up with those strong hands, and staring at him with those eyes. They were still swimming with that odd look he’d given Zayn earlier. But suddenly he wasn’t worried about it anymore. He just really, really wanted to kiss Liam. So he did, and much to his surprise Liam kissed him back.

\----------

           

            Zayn wasn’t sure what happened after that. The next thing he knew they were stumbling into Niall and Liam’s flat. Actually they were crashing into it. Slinging themselves through the door, connected at the mouth, and hands fumbling in each other shirts. Liam kicked the door shut behind them. Not even separating himself from Zayn to bother locking it.

They didn’t even try to make it to the bedroom. Liam just pushed Zayn down on the couch tugging at his shirt until it was over his head, and then gone, soon followed by Liam’s own. Zayn wasn’t feeling half so drunk anymore. He ran a hand up Liam’s bare chest then back down over his abs. He’d wanted to touch Liam’s stomach every time the younger boy took his shirt off, and now that he was he didn’t want to stop. Liam was hard and lean. Zayn could easily see how he’d picked up five random girls after he’d dropped the innocence. He had no doubt Liam could pick up whoever he wanted once they got close enough to see his build.

He reached up with his other hand and brought Liam’s face back down to his. Their lips slotted together sloppily, and Zayn moaned as Liam brought his hips down on his. Suddenly Zayn’s tight jeans seemed four times tighter and he wanted them off. Liam seemed to feel the same need because suddenly he was unbuttoning them at an alarming rate, before hastily tugging them down and tossing them. Zayn reached for the button on Liam’s, but his hand was smacked away as Liam removed them himself faster than Zayn ever could have, and for some reason Liam being able to strip so fast seemed like the hottest thing ever.

Before Zayn could fully appreciate the sight of him in his tight briefs Liam was back on him. Biting at his lower lip and then licking over it slowly, enticingly. It made Zayn whimper. Some part of him wondered if this was genuine want on Liam’s part, or if Zayn was just hook-up number six in Liam’s ‘bad boy’ act. He wasn’t certain that he cared either way. The thought was quickly forgotten anyhow as Liam’s tongue forced its way into his mouth. He kissed him deep, tongue pushing all the way to the back of Zayn’s mouth. Zayn moaned. He wasn’t usually so vocal just from kissing but his hard length was pressed against Liam’s thigh, and he could feel Liam’s on his abdomen.

Liam was _huge._ He’d known this already because well, they were best mates and he had seen Liam naked at other times than the previous night. Still, seeing Liam’s huge cock and feeling it pressed against him rock hard and pulsing were two completely different things. The feeling made him harder if that was even possible.

            Liam suddenly leaned up and looked down at Zayn with wide eyes. “Wait, Zayn. Are you really ok with this?”

            Zayn could’ve groaned. Actually he did groan. He’d just drunkenly confessed that he thought he was gay barely an hour ago, he was still slightly drunk, and Liam was so _hot._ Of course he wanted this, he’d been the one who’d started it, and he couldn’t actually believe _Liam_ was even going for it. He could see Liam’s morals and innocence slipping back into place, now of all times.

 Zayn tried to sit up a little, and ended up grinding his still hard cock on Liam’s thigh. He gasped, “D-does it _look_ like I have a problem with it?”

Liam looked down at Zayn’s erection straining against his pants, seriously registering it for the first time. “Well…n-no but—

Zayn didn’t give him time to say anything else. He reached up and pulled him into another kiss. If this was going to happen, it needed to just happen. He kissed around Liam’s jaw and brought his lips to his ear. “Just fuck me like you were fucking that redhead.”

Liam pulled back and his eyes darkened. Zayn thought maybe he’d said the wrong thing, but Liam quickly grabbed the waist of his briefs and was tugging them down. He pressed his lips to Zayn’s stomach just as his erection sprang free. Liam moved his kisses down until Zayn could feel his breath over his exposed shaft. His skin felt hot as he anticipated what was next, imagining the feel of Liam’s lips on him, but Liam pulled away smirking to remove his own briefs. Zayn watched mesmerized. His innocent demeanor had drained completely away as he slowly slid them down his legs, making sure Zayn was watching the show. And Zayn was definitely watching the show. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Liam, especially when he leaned back and stretched out to reach into a table beside the couch. It was all Zayn could do not to jump up and straddle him.

When Liam came back he had a small bottle of lube in his hands and Zayn shuddered. Liam popped the cap and slowly slicked some over his fingers. Twisting them around each other and letting the light hit off the wet glint. He was teasing Zayn, making him frustrated. It was working too, Zayn was practically panting with need and Liam hadn’t even touched him yet.

He didn’t look like he was planning on it anytime soon either, as he grabbed his own cock and began slicking it up, moaning and making Zayn feel like he was about to split in half. He almost did when Liam looked at him and winked. _God, that fucking winking._ “Fuck, Liam, get on with it, I-I’m dying.”

Liam quickly let go of himself and leaned back over Zayn, pushing his legs up and slotting between them. Their arousals met as he whispered in Zayn’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you harder than her.”

Zayn tried to buck up but Liam held him down with his other hand. Zayn felt the lubed one snaking under him and suddenly Liam’s slick fingers were on him, sliding them around slicking Zayn up before shoving one into him without warning. Zayn writhed as Liam pumped his finger in and out, it didn’t hurt. He’d done it to himself enough, but Liam hadn’t known that. Liam was kissing down his neck, and sucking marks onto his collarbone as a distraction as he slid in another finger. A strangled “Oh god” escaped Zayn’s lips before he could stop it. Liam’s fingers were hitting the sensitive ball of nerves inside him and he was trying again to buck wildly. Liam smirked against his neck and pulled his fingers out.

Before Zayn could mourn the loss Liam was going back in with three. Spreading and curling them, stretching Zayn and getting him ready. “I-I’m good Liam. Just…just…gah.”

Liam smirked down at Zayn and wrapped the hand that had been holding him down around his cock pumping slowly. Zayn gasped at the attention feeling like he could’ve burst right there. The combination of Liam’s hand and fingers pumping was almost too much. Liam saw that he was on the edge of coming and pulled out and released his grasp simultaneously. “Not yet, you’re not coming until I’m inside you.”

Zayn bit down on his lip. Liam’s words sank right into his core making it hard to stay together, but then he felt Liam lining himself up, and he forced himself not to come apart.  Liam pushed in so slow it was almost torturous. It burned with a pain that was also pleasure and Zayn hissed as he bottomed out. Liam was panting waiting for Zayn to adjust.

After a few moments Zayn muttered “Move,” and locked on to Liam’s lips in a searing kiss. He pulled out to the tip and thrust back in torturously slow. “L-Liam…harder…I can take it… _fuck—_

He cursed because Liam cut him off with a sharp thrust and just like that he was relentlessly pummeling into Zayn. Sinking them into the couch at such a rate Zayn was sure it would collapse. He was also sure he’d struggle to walk tomorrow. He needed something to cling to so he clawed at Liam’s back, scraping his nails along the defined muscle along his spine. Liam moaned and Zayn remembered the image of the girl clinging to Liam. The memory of Liam’s sweat slick back and wide blown pupils, mixed with his own erection trapped between them catching friction was too much. He came without warning in such a blinding rush he practically seized, calling out Liam’s name. That must’ve done it for the younger boy, because with another hard thrust he shook, and spilled inside of Zayn.

            They both collapse panting and sticky, Liam pulling out and sitting up. He quickly located one of their shirts and wiped off his chest, quickly turning to wipe off Zayn. Zayn was thankful because he felt so fucked he didn’t think he could move. He looked up at Liam and smiled, “I think I like ‘bad boy’ Liam.”

Liam grinned as he finished cleaning off Zayn’s chest; then pulled him up to kiss at his lips. It was a slow kiss. It didn’t hold the desperation it had before when they were working each other up. It felt nice, and Zayn felt a twinge in his chest.

When they pulled away Liam sighed and smiled looking into Zayn’s eyes. Zayn could see that mysterious shining they’d held earlier as Liam spoke, “I think I found what I was looking for.”

Zayn smiled back, thinking he too had found something. Something he hadn’t quite known he needed. “Glad I could help.” This time, he was the one who winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
